Bridget: An Urban Legend
by Miss Matched
Summary: Kids of the playground the story you are about to hear is an urban legend, passed down from kid generation to kid generation. It's the story of Bridget, the spy girl. No Movie spoilers, I promise


Bridget:

An Urban Legend 

_______________________________________

By: Miss Matched

  


An: Cross my heart, hope to die, no movie spoilers in this, even though it's about Bridget. This takes place before the movie, by the way. 

  


  


  


You could fry an egg on the sidewalk today. Really, you could. I mean, Stinky brought one to school, and we tried it out! Not like we really wanted to eat it after being on the dirty ground, okay, so Harold tried to, but Rhonda convinced him that it was disgusting. Funny how he'll listen to Rhonda, but not me. Boy howdy! Maybe Harold has a crush on Rhonda? Naw, I bet he still thinks that girls have cooties or something. Well, anyway, the funny thing is that when it's so hot outside, there's almost nothing to do. I mean, lifting a finger can make a poor guy sweat! Of course, when recess rolled around, none of us wanted to do anything. I swear, Principal Wartz just likes to see us suffer while he plays with his little animal figurines in his air conditioned office. But anyway, we just all sat around the monkey bars, complaining about how hot it was. 

"Don't talk about it!" Harold wined. "It just makes it worse!"

"Shove it, pink boy." Helga rolled her eyes, "Your fat just makes things all the worse for you."

Arnold sighed. "Helga, please," She glared back at him, clenched her fists, but amazingly didn't swing or anything. Darn, I coulda used some good entertainment about now. Speaking of which...

"How about an urban legend?" I asked. "Gerald, are you up to it?"

Gerald scoffed. "Sid, I'm always up for it. Lead me in, brother."

I loved doing this! "Kids of the playground; the story you are about to hear is an urban legend, passed down from kid generation to kid generation. And our own Gerald is the Keeper of the tale. Take it away, Gerald." I stepped away from my center place in front of the monkey bars so attention would be focused to Gerald, who was sitting on top. He smiled, and we watched the boy in his element.

"You might have seen her. She was just in the corner of your vision, only for a moment, then she's gone. You shake your head, you convince yourself that it was nothing. But you've never been more wrong." The boys and girls "oohed" and "aaahed" his introduction, and I gave him a thumbs up. 

"She never wanted the limelight, never strived for the spotlight, but is always there. Kids of the playground, you are about to hear the story of Bridget, the spy girl, in all of the glory she deserves." He shifted positions slightly, and we knew we were in for a long story, but a good one none the less. 

"It was a dark and gloomy evening in our very city. A poor girl trudged home from school, a heavy backpack loaded with homework. Seventh grade was pretty tiring for the pretty brunette, and she knew she should be getting home soon. Suddenly," Gerald stood up, and we all collectively held our breaths. "Suddenly, she was down on the ground, a bullet wound through her leg. A man, unrecognizable under the mask of the moonlight, stood above her, holding the smoking gun in one hand, and her backpack in the other. He stole off into the night. 

"She was rushed to the hospital, and found that a bone in her leg had broken, but other then that, no harm had really been done. A few weeks in a cast fixed her physically, but mentally, she was never the same." Gerald bowed his head for a moment, as if mourning this thought.

"Perhaps she was driven by rage. Maybe she just wanted to do her part in keeping kids safe. Or maybe she just wanted some cool gadgets, but that's not the point. Hidden off in a warehouse was her secret operation headquarters, in a location no one knows except my man, Fuzzy Slippers. There she, and a group of other do-gooder girls, help the weak and downtrodden for no recognition , and no rewards." He sat down, obviously to show that the tale was almost done.

"Some say that she's always there, in every alleyway, in the corner of every street, always there, always watching. So when you're in an empty alleyway, shout it out! Thank her, let her know how much we appreciate her. Because you never know when you'll be in a tight spot, and the only person who can save you is Bridget, the spy girl." Everyone applauded as Gerald bowed, even Helga grudgingly clapped her hands. I gave him another thumbs up, and even whistled. It was wicked awesome that I got to open a story like that. As the applause died down, Gerald jumped off the monkey bars and the bell rang.

"Ya reckon a yarn like that's true?" Stinky asked as we filed into the classroom.

Gerald smiled. "Fuzzy Slippers can tell no lies."

Phoebe looked down at her shoes, "Well, technically, the word 'legend' is defined as an unverified story handed down from earlier times, especially one popularly believed to be historical. Therefore, it may not be exactly historically accurate." She blushed. "Sorry, Gerald."

"Psh, yeah, Hair Boy, where does 'Fuzzy Slippers' get his information, anyway." Helga asked, folding her arms across her. I rolled my eyes, I really wasn't fond of her. 

Arnold opened the door for us as we walked back into the class, "Have a little faith, Helga."

"Yeah, just because you haven't met any urban legends doesn't mean that they aren't true." I answered back. She pushed me out of the way and walked into the air conditioned school.

I took one look back at the playground, which was shining brightly in the hot, overbearing sun and smiled, knowing the truth. **We** are Urban legends in the making.

_______________________________________

  


  


An: * smiles * There will probably be a few more Urban Legends from me, one of which will be Fuzzy Slippers. Um, well, since you stuck with me though this story, I'll give you a summer reading list * chuckles*. This is a list of must read Hey Arnold Fanfiction, some of the best in the bunch! 

  


_**Hot Air** by Pyrus Japonica _

_**Gravity ** by M.Silvermane_

_**The Accomplice **by Pyrus Japonica_

_**In Those Eyes **by Cybra_

_**Siempre con amor para ti, Arnold **by Eudial_

_**Brainy's Story **by QueenAngel_

_**I Live a Life Full of "Those" Days **by QueenAngel_

_**The Brainy Saga **by Nifnaft_

  


In the next Urban Legend, I'll leave a list of some more must read stories! 

And speaking of Must Read...

http://thepatakis.0catch.com/index.html

Visit the project! Bookmark us, as the "pilot episode" of The Patakis is due out any day!

  


Peace out  
_Miss Matched_

  



End file.
